


Set Fire To The Rain (Scisaac Fanvid)

by bigredcrazyk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 09:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1774222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigredcrazyk/pseuds/bigredcrazyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes they fight each other.<br/>And sometimes they fight others together.<br/>Sometimes Isaac plays games.<br/>And sometimes Scott takes it too personal.<br/>Sometimes Isaac makes Scott jealous.<br/>And sometimes Scott loses his temper.<br/>Sometimes Isaac is in the wrong.<br/>And sometimes Scott has to get physical to prove it.<br/>Sometimes Isaac gets himself into trouble.<br/>And sometimes Scott rescues him.<br/>Relationships aren't perfect.<br/>But werewolf boyfriends always love each other.. always.</p><p>Some of you might have watched my trailers, but this is the first actual fanvid I've created. Of course, my favorite ship.. Scisaac. Please enjoy. :3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Fire To The Rain (Scisaac Fanvid)

  


_ _


End file.
